


Just One Of The Guys

by Roadstergal



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: College, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Epic Bromance, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Homosexuality, Insecurity, Oral Sex, Other, Personal Growth, Roommates, School, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 03:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15963470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roadstergal/pseuds/Roadstergal
Summary: Back in their days as college roommates, Rhody learns something about Tony that doesn't surprise him as much as it, perhaps, should.





	Just One Of The Guys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kahvi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahvi/gifts).



"Go talk to her.  She’s been looking at you all night.” Tony’s voice was low as he leaned across the sticky bar table, but too loud, even considering the terrible music - the easily overheard confidence of one well on the way to drunk.  

Rhodes laughed.  It wasn’t like he minded going out with his roommate, but damn, Tony was the most unpredictable person he had ever come across, and that was no minor statement.  His mood swings were epic.  “She’s looking at _you_.  I know, I tested - I went to get that beer to see if she kept looking at me or you, and she was staring at _you_ the whole time.  She’s definitely into you.” 

Tony pulled back slightly, cocking his head.  “You’re good, you know that?  Really good.  I’m so used to people being… so stupid.  You think about things, you _test_ things.”  He raised his drink in salute and drained the rest of it.  His liver must be in Olympic condition, Rhodes noted.  

“Cut it out.  Have a drink and go get laid.” Rhodes slid the fresh beer across the table to Tony.  The man needed it. Well, he needed _something_ \- he had been acting out of hand recently, even by his own standards, and getting laid was never _bad_ , at least.  If getting laid would keep him from getting thrown out of school, so much the better.  The girl was pretty - short blonde hair, strong shoulders, blue eyes.  “She’s good to go.  Pop over, say the right things to her, I’ll go crash on Phil’s couch.”

“I don’t feel like it,” Tony said, airily.

“Dude.  Fuck off.  Don’t feel like getting laid with a gal who’s giving you every sort of get-your-dick-wet eyes?  Come on, you need to loosen up a little!" Rhodes waved at him.

Tony looked at him a little more thoughtfully than Rhodes was comfortable with.  “Hey, Rhody, let’s make a deal," he said, finally.  "Let’s go back to our room, I’ll crack open something a little better than this that I’ve been saving,” he drained the beer distressingly rapidly, in one long draught, “and we’ll finish that blueprint that’s taking up our drafting table.  Then I’ll tell you why I’m not looking to get my dick wet.”

Ah.  It suddenly made sense to Rhodes.  _Tony was gay_.  It made far too much sense!  Trying too hard around women, trying too hard in a completely different way around men, making much of a playboy image but sleeping alone in his bed almost every night.  And of course he didn't want to get into that right now, out in the open.  Rhodes was military, after all, Tony was probably worried about what he'd think, it being illegal there and all - stupid, so stupid.  “All right.  We’ll do that.  Call me _Rhody_ again, though, and I’ll choke you out.”

 

* * *

 

“There’s… there’s still some… left uncovered.”  Rhodes poked at the relevant parts of the blueprints, knocking some onto the ground.  It was some _very_ good brandy that Tony had pulled out from his locked cabinet.  It seemed to have less of an effect on Tony, and that was annoying.  “Could be…” He picked them up off of the floor, frowning.

“What, you gonna be marching through fire a lot?  Worried about sharpshooters?  I mean… gotta make some compromises, or it’ll be too heavy to move in.” Tony paused, cocking his head at the blueprints, yanking one page out of Rhodes's hand .  “Unless there’s a power source…”

“Yeah!” Rhodes laughed.  A power source for an armored suit?  “Fifty pounds of batteries on a little trailer behind me?  A flatbed of solar panels?  A steam boiler with some fuckin’ old-timey dirty smeared dudes shoveling coal in?”  He cracked himself up, kicking at the floor, almost falling off of his chair.

“Yeah, power…” Tony stared at it, blinking, then shook his head and looked up at Rhodes.  “Anyway.” He polished off another glass of brandy and poured another.  How many was that?  Enough to make Rhodes dizzy.  “You wanted to know why I wasn’t going for that girl.”

“I got it!” Rhodes waved at Tony.  Spare him the misery of forcing it out.  “You’re gay, I got it.  I’m fine with it, not _my_ thing, but I’ll piss off if you wanna put your dick in another dude, same as I would for a girl, it’s fine…”

“I don’t have a dick.”

Rhodes blinked at the sudden change in tone.  That comment should be a joke, it should be a moment where he looked up to see Tony laughing at him and pouring another drink.  But Tony was looking down, his shoulders tight, his hands playing with his glass too quickly, too nervously.  “What?”

“You heard me!  I have a pussy.” Tony drained his glass and looked down again.

Rhodes thought about it.  It… well, it made even _more_ sense than Tony being gay, didn't it?  Born with the wrong junk, trying to live as he was anyway.  And… Jesus, what Rhodes had been bugging him about earlier.  A girl wants to fuck him because his dad is famous and rich, and when he takes her up to his room, he has to explain… _that_ … “You’re scared of that a lot, aren’t you.” Tony shrugged.  But Rhodes was a dude, after all.  “Can I see?” he asked, madly curious.  Did it look like a regular pussy?

Tony looked up briefly, his body retracted, closed, defensive.  Then he exhaled, and his face… became _Stark_.  Rhodes didn’t know how else to put it.  That quiet, withdrawn person he had caught a glimpse of – just turned into someone else, someone brash and uncaring and egotistical.  “We’ll need to get through this bottle first,” he said, refilling Rhodes’s glass.

 

* * *

 

 

Rhodes blinked.  His face was on a mattress, a little bit of drool soaking into the thin white sheet from his mouth.  He could feel the uncomfortable sensation of clothing on his body, chafing, too tight, too heavy.  It hadn’t been a normal night, or he would have woken up on his back, naked under a blanket.  He had gotten drunk, way too drunk, and then… what?  He licked his lips, tasting pussy.  Oh.  Well then!  His clothes were still on, so he hadn’t gotten properly laid, but pussy was awesome, and at least…

Oh god.  It all came flooding back.

He jumped to his feet, an ungainly, stumbling, awkward motion.  A very naked and very passed-out Tony was sprawled in front of him, legs wide, and yes, that was a very nice pussy, but NO.  It was attached to _Tony_ , for fuck’s sake, that arrogant little prick.  _Not so arrogant? No prick?_  

He ran to the bathroom, taking a big mouthful of Listerine and gargling it.  This was ungodly disconcerting.  He liked eating pussy!  But he did _not_ like men, and… oh lord.   He leaned forward and put his head to the mirror with a groan.  He had a lot to think about, and was way too hung over to do it properly.  He needed a shower, he needed coffee, he needed some eggs and toast… his stomach rumbled.  He hadn’t eaten in too long.  Surely Tony hadn’t, either, the man never ate enough, Rhodes always had to remind him.  He'd have to get something into the man.

Tony, motherfuck.  And he wasn’t going to be asleep for long.  The asshole would sometimes sneak out of the window to preserve his reputation for sleeping until noon, but he was not a long sleeper.

And he was a _friend_.

Always that.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Just A Guy Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15966104) by [Kahvi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahvi/pseuds/Kahvi)




End file.
